Cendrillon
by ArisaLyeanna
Summary: Two different person, one story. Another Cinderella that was not a fairy tale that everyone wanted. Instead of a wish, she get a curse. Based on Vocaloid song under the same title. Character death, crack pairing, OOC and human name used.
1. My Dear Little Flower

Halo!

This is my first time writing a story based on Vocaloid song and since no one had made Cendrillon, I will make it then. Under the same titled, it was indeed another Cinderella story that doesn't have happy ending. Instead of a granted wish, it was a curse place upon the girl.

**Caution: **Crack pairing! I choose them because of the Hetalia meme in my profile. Contain character death. I hate it but that the story about. Maybe some OOCness. Enjoy…

* * *

As she walked to the castle, she thought about the sorcerer words, over and over.

"_Kill the prince tonight before the clock stroke twelve and you shall free from the cursed that laid on you. His name is Vargas and he the one that will come to you…" said the sorcerer as he vanished from her sighted and followed by a hideous laugh._

At the castle stairs, a girl in white with slightly blue dress climbed it carefully as she hid her knife in her dress. Her glass slipper made a melodic sound as she walked in the hallway. Her face was hidden behind a white glass masked as her platinum blond hair waved in the air as she walked in the crowd. Her deep blue eyes went wild as she searched for her victim. But she found nothing.

So, she decided to walk to the garden at the fountain. There, white roses surrounded the fountain beautifully as fire flies suddenly flew out from the fountain and the roses. The girl was awed at the view and made her remembered something.

'_This is useless… I cannot find him. There are too many people. I have never been luck ever since I was born. I was a curse child,' _she thought. Suddenly, a tear fell in the fountain and this had shocked her. _'No! I must be strong! I can find him!'_

"Excuse me, miss…" came a new voice from her back that had surprised her. She turned to find that it was a man with dark brown hair with a wild twirl and a light tanned skin. He wore a very luxury white and blue dress from top to bottom with also a white glass masked.

He held out his white gloved hand for her to take. "Would you like to dance with me?"

She looked at him puzzled before she realized that he had asked her to dance. Slowly, she took his hand and stood up. "S-Sure…"

Gently, he pulled her toward him and put his other hand at her back waist. Meanwhile she put her other hand on the man shoulder and gripped tightly on the man hand. After that, they started to waltz under the moon light showered by the glowing star. The weather seemed nice and it's not going to rain.

The breeze blew were their music as they waltzed farther into the garden, away from other people sighted. She was attracted to the man green eye that could be seen under the mask. Her heart beating very fast as she could feel the man breathe on her face and she followed every stepped that he leaded. Her eyes couldn't tear away from the lovely and soft eyes. His every move was so gently and perfect for a person.

'_Who is he?' _she started to wonder. _'I must know his name…' _she wondered again.

While they were waltzing, the man suddenly asked her a question. "Tell me, lovely miss…"

His voice was so amazing and charming. She could felt that her face heated up as he called her 'lovely'.

"What's your name?" he asked as if he could read her mind.

She stopped from continued to waltz as she looked at him with those sad eyes.

"Natalia. Natalia Arlovskaya…" she answered unconsciously.

He smiled as he told her his name. "Lovino. Lovino Vargas, Miss Arlovskaya," he said as he knelt in one knee and took her hand to kiss on the back of it softly.

Natalia could felt that her cheeks became red from the kiss but something intercept her. _'Wait! Did he say his name was 'Vargas'? Then, that's mean he's the prince I was looking for?' _she thought as she pulled her hand from the prince.

Surprised with the girl sudden movement, Lovino decided to stand up and took her other hand. "What's wrong? Is there something not right?" he asked worry about the girl.

Natalia just stared at his face with a sadder face as she fought with her inner feelings whether she should kill him or not. '_Should I? But I can't! I'm… falling in love with him…'_

First love, she thought again. She's dilemma with her feelings. That when she looked at the clock behind him. She gasped.

'_It's almost midnight! Five more minutes! I… I got to go home!' _she was about to run but a gripped on her wrist had stopped her from to do so. "Wait!" he shouted again. "Take off your mask, please. Let me see your face so we could meet again." _'Hopefully…' _she added.

Slowly she turned to face him and the prince could saw that tears started to wet her cheeks. He gasped but slowly pulled her closed to him as he wiped away the tears with his thumb.

"Why are you crying, my little flower? Your beautiful face will ruined," he said tried to soothing her.

"I… I have to go… good bye…" she said as she ran out of the garden to the hallway and to the deserted stairs. However, suddenly, she could feel that someone gripped her wrist again. She turned to find that it was the prince, again. "Don't go! Open your mask, let me see your face, please…' begged the prince.

Natalia don't know what to do. She looked at the big clock at the right and only left a few second before the clock stroked midnight. She panicked.

"Why are you took a glanced at the clock with panic? The night is still young…"_'For him…' _she added, again. Unconsciously, tears flowed again from her delicate face and the prince saw it. He pulled her again in another hugged as he rubbed her head slowly. His heart beated beautifully to her ears that made her want to keep it just for her. She wished that the time would stopped so that she able to experience this moment forever.

Then, the thing the girl feared most had come.

_Thong! Thong! Thong!_

The clock had rung and it midnight. Slowly, her beautiful white dress turned into black ugly dress. She only had a few time before the clock finished to ring. With a sad and weak voice, Natalia said to the prince, "I'm sorry…" and tears started to flow again.

Before the prince could react, he suddenly felt pained behind him. Natalia had stabbed him with her knife at his back. Lovino fell on Natalia and his hand had made it way to her face to take the mask away. However, since the prince was heavier than her, both of them fell to their knees while Natalia still hugging him but not realized that her mask had gone.

Weakly, he face to face to her with one hand holding the mask and one hand hold a gripped on Natalia shoulder. He smiled as he let the mask go and ran his free hand on Natalia beautiful teary face.

"Y-You beautiful… without your masked, m-my… little flower… You don't need tiara or silky dress... to love me... I… Love you… Just the way you are... forever…" was his last word before he completely gone and fell on Natalia once again. Finally, the clock had finished rang and Natalia hugged the prince for the last time before kissing him softly on his lips and put him on the floor. She then proceeded to run away before anyone could find her leaving her lovely prince on the floor.

Her dress was ripped and tore as she ran as fast as she could back to her home with the tears still flowed from her cheeks.

A few days later, the culprit that killed the prince had not yet found. However, during those days, a mysterious young girl with platinum blond hair would dance in front of the castle almost everyday. The weird thing was she wearing a rag but with a beautiful glass slipper.

She would waltz, all alone as if she was in a fairy tale…

* * *

Done but not yet. This is from the Natalia's POV. Next chapter is from Romano's POV.

All reviews are accepted and your reviews will make me happy! Ciao~


	2. I'll Love You Just the Way You Are

Halo!

As promise, this is from Romano's POV. I think I like his version better than Natalia.

**Caution: **Crack pairing! Character death and OOC!

* * *

He gave a sighed as he watched people around him. All of them looked at him like he was some sort of rare animal. Every time he went to greet them, they would greet him back politely and smile. _Fake smile_! Just because he's the prince and brother to the king, Feliciano Vargas, doesn't mean that he fell easily in their trapped! They put on their fake smile, politeness and dress to impress him. Everything about them was imitated!

'_Hm! Pathetic!' _he screamed in his head.

He went to the balcony which was facing the castle garden and greeted by a soft cool breeze. This had made him remembered the dream he had yesterday night from a person with messy blonde hair and green eyes.

"_Dear prince, the true love that you seek can be found with a girl in a dress that had the same colour as your dress at the ball tomorrow night…" he said before he vanished completely._

He sighed again as he rested his elbow on the balcony edge and rested his own chin on it. _'Was everything he said is true? Still, I couldn't find the girl that I searched for, yet…' _he thought again as he gave out a sighed. Then, he noticed someone entered the garden. He looked down and surprised at the sight.

It was a girl in white with slightly blue dress with a white headband decorated with blue small ribbon. She stopped by the fountain and fire flies flew out of the white roses at the fountain. Quickly, he ran back inside but bumped with his brother.

"Ve~ Fratello! Where are you going?" the king asked.

"Outside…" he answered shortly with annoying tone as he ran down the stairs, through the crowded people and to the garden through the twin glass window. Feliciano looked at his brother in amused. '_Its looks like he's in love…'_

Outside, Lovino stopped behind the girl before tried to speak to get her attention. "Excuse me, miss…" he said with his heart beating very fast. The girl actually turned around with widens eyes. Blue sea eyes met green forest eyes. The girl looked beautiful from closer. With her platinum blond hair and pale delicate skins completed with deep blue sea eyes behind those white masked like him.

The prince walked closer as he held out his white gloves hand. "Would you like to dance with me?" he asked with smiled curved on his lips.

The girl looked at him with confusion before she held out her own white gloved hand and took his own. "S-Sure…"

As he got a positive answer from the girl, the prince gently pulled her toward him and placed his other hand at the back waist of the girl while the girl put her other hand on his shoulder. Then, they started to waltz under the silver moon light with the star glittering above them. They continued to waltz farther into the garden surrounded with various flowers as fire flies flew out from their hide out.

Romano had to admit that this girl was so beautiful. Her movement was very gracefully and soft. Everything about her was soft and delicate. He couldn't tear his eyes from hers. He had fallen in love in the first sight of the girl. She followed every step that he leaded.

'_Name… I must know her name…' _he thought. He opened his mouth as they continued to waltz.

"Tell me, lovely miss…" he asked and got a blushed from the girl. "What's your name?" he asked again as curiosity over power him.

However, the girl suddenly stopped waltz as she looked up to his eyes. Her eyes were sad. He had bad feelings about it.

"Natalia…" the girl spoke. "Natalia Arlovskaya…" she continued. Her voice was so melodic like the singing bird in the morning. It's only fair if he told her his name.

"Lovino. Lovino Vargas, Miss Arlovskaya," he told her as he took her hand and knelt in one knee. Then, he kissed the back of her hand softly. After a few seconds, the girl suddenly pulled his hand from the prince gripped.

Confused with her reaction, he stood up and took her other hand. "What's wrong? Is there something not alright?" he asked worry with her reaction. _'Please say that you are different from the others. You do not love me because I'm the prince. It because of who I am…' _he added mentally as he worry more about her as Natalia looked at him with a sadder eye.

That when her eyes suddenly widen and gasped. After that, she turned and about to leave but the prince had gripped her wrist first as if he knew that she going to leave after her earlier reaction.

"Wait!" he shouted. "Take off your mask, please. Let me see your face so we could meet again!"_'Hopefully' _he added with hope in his heart.

She turned to face him but he met with tearing face instead the early face. He gasped but pulled her closer to him and wiped away the tear with his thumb. He smiled as he tried to calm her.

"Why are you crying, my little flower? Your beautiful face will be ruined," he said.

Quickly, the girl answered his question as she freed her self from the prince gripped. "I… I have to go… Good bye…" and with that, she ran out of the garden to the castle and disappeared in the crowd.

Didn't want to waste anytime, he ran after her through the crowd and saw her ran to the hallway. He ran as fast as he could and somehow able to catch her at the empty stairs. He gripped her hand tightly as if she was his most precious treasure. She turned and shocked at the same time.

"Don't go! Open your mask! Let me see your face, please…" he begged.

Her face showed that she panicked! She took a glanced at the clock and causes her to panic more. Confused, he asked her, "Why are you took a glanced at the clock with panic? The night is still young…"

Before he could continue, he saw that tears started to flow again from her eyes. He pulled her into a hugged as he rubbed her hair softly. _'Don't cry… I'm going to stop your tears from flowing. Only me… forever…'_

_Thong! Thong! Thong!_

The clock rang which means that it's midnight now. He noticed that the girl dress turned from beautiful white dress into black ugly dress. That's when he smelt familiar scent. A gun powder scent mixed with a perfume that came from the girl.

Then, he heard Natalia's weak voice saying "Good bye…" Before he could said anything, suddenly, he felt pained at his back. Only his eyes traveled to his back. He saw that Natalia had stabbed him, violently, with her knife. Unconsciously, his hand went up to grab her mask and took it off before he fell on Natalia and both fell to their knees.

With one hand on her shoulder, he faced to face with her and looked at her face. He let go of the mask in his hand as he ran it on Natalia's beautiful face.

"Y-You beautiful… without your masked, m-my little… flower… You don't need tiara or silky dress… to love me… I… love you… Just the way you are… forever…" was his last word before he closed his eyes forever. _'You indeed different from the others… That's why I fell in love with you… Maybe I should thank that sorcerer bastard the next time I saw him… at the other world…'_ and he fell into a long slumber forever.

A few days went on and the culprit that killed the prince never been found. However, during those days, a mysterious platinum blond girl would waltz in front of the castle everyday. The weirdest thing was she would waltz in rag but with glass slipper on her feet.

If you were the sorcerer, you would see that she was not waltzing alone. The green eye sorcerer who watched her from far could see that she waltzing with the prince in the soul condition. He's grinning as he turned and walked away from the place where Natalia waltzing with the deadly bodiless prince.

"You may have broken the curse but…" he stopped as he chuckled. "You had to take the consequences of getting help from the sorcerer like me…"

"The great Sorcerer of all era, Arthur Kirkland… and all of your past was only a dream. A beautiful nightmare and your endless fairy tale..."

* * *

-faint laugh-…. I'm sorry! I know that Arthur had many fans out there but I cannot thought of other sorcerer than he! But, what do you think about the story?

All reviews are accepted and your reviews make me happy! ^^ Ciao~


End file.
